Días Oscuros
by Nora Mellark
Summary: WHAT IF?: ¿Y si Katniss, cómo lo sugirió en En Llamas, hubiese escapado al bosque después de la Gira de la Victoria? ¿Y si Peeta, por una razón u otra, no la hubiese acompañado? Las consecuencias de este acto reflejadas en dos pecados y dos sentimientos: lujuria, soberbia, decepción y compasión. Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros.
1. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todo es de Susanne Collins (por desgracia). Lo único que es mío es la variación de ideas y situaciones.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Por primera vez en su vida se siente incómodo ante su desnudez.

Mira esos ojos, de un inexplicable color violeta, _sin poder entender la intensidad que vibra en esa extraña mirada_. Sus dedos temblorosos recorren aquel cuerpo en busca de un sentimiento, y siente el trazo de aquellas manos en su propio cuerpo, devorándolo, quemando su piel con cada toque, mancillando cada parte intima de su ser. Da y recibe besos, incapaz de sentir un poco de afecto por ambas partes. Observa ese cuerpo desnudo, alterado quirúrgicamente y de un inusual rosa pálido, que arde en deseos por ser tomado, y él, también desnudo, revela toda su presencia pero sin estar presente porque su mente se encuentra pensando en aquella mujer que provocó su situación.

Ella que–sin querer o con querer- desafió al Capitolio. Ella que por un tiempo fingió quererlo para salvar su vida y mantener a raya la furia del gobierno, sin lograrlo. Ella que no soportó más y se fue, abandonándolo a su suerte. Ella, que huyó con sus seres queridos, mientras él se quedaba a proteger a los suyos de la manera más degradante y humillante. Se dice que encontrará la forma de aprender a vivir con ello, que bien vale la pena aquella tortura con tal de mantener a su familia a salvo, incluido Haymitch, y la promesa hecha por Snow de no mover un dedo por localizar a Katniss, pero después se pregunta si eso será posible. Si alguien puede realmente aceptar ser brutalizado, ultrajado de esa manera y no morir en el camino. _Finnick Odair ha logrado sobrevivir durante diez años, tú también lo lograrás, Chico_, recuerda las palabras llenas de amargura de su Mentor.

Es consciente de cómo su cuerpo se une al otro en un vaivén de caderas; en una ola de sudor; en un torbellino de gemidos por parte de su capitolesca compradora, mientras él solloza, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas y el enorme nudo que anida en su garganta. Con cada embestida se siente vacío. Vacío y decepcionado. Decepcionado y culpable. Culpable y vejado porque incluso la experiencia de _su primera vez_ le fue arrebatada de esa manera tan aberrante.

Terminado el acto y una vez su compradora se ha ido, no sin antes dejar un fajo de billetes reposando en el buró, se abraza a sus piernas, aferrándose a ellas en un intento por ocultar la enorme vergüenza y humillación a la que fue sometido.

A pesar de haber pensado un millón de veces que él no iba a permitir ser una pieza más, se siente usado.

Y entiende qué era aquello que destilaba esa mirada violeta: pura y absoluta _lujuria_.

Y se da cuenta que el sexo sin amor no es lo suyo.

Y sabe que no logrará sobrevivir.

Y deja el llanto salir, porque es un chico roto peleando con la única arma que el Presidente Snow le ofreció para sobrevivir: ofertando su cuerpo al mejor postor.


	2. Soberbia

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todo es de Susanne Collins (por desgracia). Lo único que es mío es la variación de ideas y situaciones.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Una de las dos pantallas, dividida en cuatro recuadros, muestra el caos en los Distritos 4, 7, 8 y 11, aquellos en los que los levantamientos surgieron, tomando como ejemplo a la miserable muchacha de la Veta que, aunque nunca lo buscó, desafió al Capitolio. Esa gente pensó que Katniss Everdeen_, La Chica en Llamas, el Sinsajo, la Voluntaria,_ se uniría a su causa; que pelearía por y con ellos; que era lo suficientemente rebelde como para atreverse a instigar el derrocamiento del gobierno más poderoso que se ha visto en años, en siglos.

Qué equivocados estaban.

Coriulanous Snow observa el final de toda esperanza con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, bebiendo una copa del vino más fino y brindando para sus adentros por la victoria tan prematura. Es que, ¿cómo no brindar cuando son los propios instigadores rebeldes quienes ahora pelean entre sí, quienes se matan entre ellos, después de enterarse que su símbolo de la rebelión prefirió huir en lugar de luchar y que los tomó por idiotas con su teatrito de los Amantes Trágicos? ¿Cómo no sentirse excitado de felicidad al ver ese hermoso caos? Algunos la defienden, siguen creyendo fervientemente en ella y en que regresará; otros, simplemente están enojados, furiosos, rabiosos, decepcionados. Se sienten traicionados.

Da igual lo que crean, ver la imagen de la señorita Everdeen caer del pedestal en que la tenían fue la mejor estrategia para sofocar los brotes rebeldes, para demostrar que nada ni nadie, nunca, tendrían el suficiente valor para desafiarlos. _Estúpidos_, piensa el Presidente, _he hecho tanto, he matado a tantos para lograr hacer de Panem lo que es, y pensaron que una insulsa chiquilla podría contra mí. Mátense entre ustedes, lo merecen_…_ Y maten cualquier atisbo de esperanza que habitaba en su interior._

A veces es una mejor opción dejar que otros hagan el trabajo sucio y se manchen las manos de sangre. _Como simples peones en un juego de ajedrez_, analiza.

Ahora enfoca su atención en la segunda pantalla. Sus ojos brillan de satisfacción al ver a Peeta Mellark junto a su estilista, Portia, quien lo ayuda a prepararse para su quinta, sexta, o décima compra. No lo sabe con exactitud, tampoco es que importe mucho, porque lo verdaderamente importante es notar cómo la mirada del tonto muchacho enamorado se vacía cada día más y su reputación también se ensucia por aparecer en televisión junto a los habitantes del Capitolio, demostrando una vez más que hasta la persona más honorable tiene un precio.

Estrictamente hablando, nunca tuvo una razón personal para destruirlo, pero, vaya, uno tiene que hacer uso de todos sus recursos para ganar la partida.

Efectivamente, _un peón más que protege al Rey_.

La estridente carcajada hace eco en ese despacho digno de la madriguera de una _soberbia_ serpiente que sólo se queda quieta, sopesando las posibilidades, admirando a su presa silenciosamente, y termina por atacar cuando menos –y por dónde menos- te lo esperas.


	3. Decepción

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todo es de Susanne Collins (por desgracia). Lo único que es mío es la variación de ideas y situaciones.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Es la cuarta botella que abre el día de hoy.

La primera que vació fue justo después de ver subir al Chico a ese tren que, como cada semana, lo lleva al Capitolio para convivir con esas personas en fiestas, reuniones, inauguraciones… _en habitaciones_.

La segunda, le costó un poco más terminarla, ya que venía de visitar al resto de la familia del Chico, como un favor especial que le pidió él de proveerlos de dinero o cualquier cosa que necesitarán durante su ausencia. Cada trago le supo amargo porque su mente no podía sacar las miradas de completa tristeza y desolación que embarga al resto de los familiares de Peeta: la muerte _accidental_ del patriarca de los Mellark fue un golpe duro para todos; devastador para su Tributo porque sabe que fue una advertencia por parte de Snow sobre lo que podía pasarle a sus hermanos, a su histérica madre, a sus amigos, incluso al propio Haymitch y a la mismísima Katniss, si no acataba las ordenes… y el Chico aceptó.

Da un largo trago porque se imagina que en este momento, mientras él bebe, Peeta estará… Ni siquiera puede terminar de pensarlo. Es demasiado grotesco, incluso para él.

La tercera botella la terminó acompañada de maldiciones hacia la que fuese el Tributo más estúpido que le haya tocado conocer. _Preciosa_ sólo tenía dos malditas cosas que hacer: esperar y, en el momento indicado, prestar su imagen. Nada más, y dejar que los demás hicieran el resto. Pero no, a la muy idiota se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de esfumarse junto a ese falso primo suyo, y condenarlos a todos al caos que se desató en Panem al saberse que huyó con su amante.

Las personas del Capitolio que la admiraban, ahora la aborrecen por jugar con sus sentimientos y los de Peeta; los rebeldes de los Distritos la odian por no quedarse a luchar y demostrar que no es más que una cobarde; el Distrito 13 y el resto de la _Resistencia_, simplemente, están furiosos, y buscando desesperadamente una solución. La única persona que se benefició de esto fue Snow.

La cuarta botella se esfuma como agua y la quinta y sexta hacen acto de aparición. Bebe una y otra vez, más y más, porque se siente profundamente _decepcionado_ por no ser un buen Mentor, un buen integrante de la Resistencia, por no poder ser mejor persona, por no poder haber hecho lo necesario por proteger a su familia, por no poder darle una palabra de aliento al Chico cada vez que lo ve llegar un poco más roto, por no haber hecho algo para evitar que Katniss se fuera, por no ser más que un borracho que intentó pelear contra el Capitolio –a su manera- y falló estrepitosamente.

Decepcionado porque, pese a todo, el alcohol lo hace sentirse mejor.

Cómodamente decepcionado sabiendo que una séptima botella, y otras tantas más, es lo único que necesita en este infierno llamado Panem.


	4. Compasión

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todo es de Susanne Collins (por desgracia). Lo único que es mío es la variación de ideas y situaciones.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Te dije desde un principio que esa niña sólo nos iba a traer problemas —el Jefe de los Vigilantes tiene que morderse la lengua para no gritarle a la Presidenta Coin que cierre la boca y deje de reprocharle sus errores—. La Resistencia se desintegra y estamos perdiendo gente para la causa, o atacamos de una vez, mientras Snow está confiado en que ganó, o te olvidas de nuestra ayuda. La mayoría de mis colaboradores está convencido de que lo mejor es que el 13 no se exponga y dejemos las cosas como están: nosotros bajo tierra, austeros, pero a salvo; y ustedes con sus Juegos. Dame un motivo, una idea, un plan convincente que contrarresté las estupideces de esa chiquilla y seguirás teniendo mi apoyo, de lo contrario, está será nuestra última conversación.

Plutarch Heavensbee guarda silencio y aprieta la quijada, nervioso. Su más grande sueño de derrocar el gobierno de Snow está a punto de venirse abajo por completo. No lo hace por nobleza, o porque sea todo un revolucionario que mira por el bien ajeno, sus ambiciones son netamente eruditas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Él es un estudioso. Apasionado de los libros, de la Historia, de la política, y cree que el sistema de gobierno actual es obsoleto. Heavensbee desea ver con sus propios ojos como funciona algo llamado Democracia que existió hace muchísimos años: cree que es la mejor manera de sacar adelante un país tan rico como Panem. De seguir avanzado en la evolución de la sociedad. Él es un político, un erudito, que cree fervientemente en que hay mejores formas de ejercer el poder para resolver las necesidades que se producen dentro de una sociedad. Los Juegos del Hambre no es la respuesta porque, como ha visto –y ha leído en sus preciados libros-, la barbarie está condenada al fracaso porque siempre hay quién se resista, y tarde o temprano caerá.

Él sabe que el momento llegó.

Observa el televisor, el programa de espectáculos del momento, en donde reseñan la actividad principal del día. La imagen de Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair "_disfrutando animosamente" _en una fiesta de una de las personas más ricas de la capital, le obliga a sentir algo que nunca ha sido parte de su repertorio de emociones: _compasión._ Un poco, sólo una pizca. Superficialmente, los ve sonriendo, bailando, incluso coqueteando con los presentes, pero logra captar el vacío, el hastío, la tortura, la pena, el grito de ayuda en la mirada de esos dos jóvenes.

Una idea surge, y sabe que Coin estará de acuerdo. A final de cuentas, ella apostaba por Peeta y no por Katniss.

—Nos centraremos en Mellark y Odair. Ellos son lo que necesitamos justo ahora—responde—. Cuando todos sepan lo que se han visto obligados a hacer, la gente se alzará. Te doy mi palabra.

—Seguiremos en contacto.

Y la comunicación se corta.

Usará a esos muchachos para sus fines, sí, pero también los sacará de ese infierno. Es lo justo.


End file.
